Sharing the Love
by rpgfan100
Summary: Right has the perfect idea to help Tokatti and Akira advance to the next step in their relationship and he needs Hikari's help to do it.


"Hikari?"

"Yes Right?" questioned Hikari, not looking up from his mystery novel.

"I want to help Tokatti and Akira" says Right, sitting on the couch next to Hikari.

"That's nice" says Hikari, taking a sip from his tea "Make sure to clean up afterwards. We don't want of repeat of the time you helped you "helped" Kagura make something for Mio's birthday."

"That was one time!"

"Knowing you and Kagura, it'll happen again."

Right pouted but he didn't counter Hikari's comment. Hikari was probably right, like he usually was.

"In any case, I'm not worried about clean up. You'll be there to help as well."

Hikari raised an eyebrow as Right walked over to him and began to whisper in his ear. He was happy that he wasn't drinking his tea anymore, because he was pretty sure he would have done a spit take if Right had told him just a couple of seconds earlier.

"E-Eh!?" questioned Hikari, jumping from his seat on one side of the couch to the other "Why do you want to do that?"

"Because I want to help my friend" says Right as he began to straddle a very nervous looking Hikari.

"I know that! But why do you want to help him like… this?"

"Because Tokatti is really shy. I know that he's been wanting to go to the next level with Akira for ages now, but he hasn't had the courage" says Right, nuzzling into Hikari's neck "I figured that if two of his best friends were there with him, he would feel a lot better."

Right began to kiss Hikari's neck as the boy began to think about Right's words.

"I don't know Right…"

"I'll wear that school boy uniform that you love so much" said Right, smiling seductively at Hikari.

Hikari began to blush as he imagined Right wearing red Gakuran. He first realized that he had a uniform fetish on the first day of high school, when he saw Right wearing the school uniform for the first time. Hikari lost count of how many… dreams that uniform sparked in his mind.

"…fine…" says Hikari, not looking into Right's eyes. When he finally told Right about how his fetish, the red loving boy took advantage of it whenever he could. He wanted to be angry at Right for doing so… but it also meant that he didn't have much difficulty getting Right to try on whatever uniform his perverted mind could come up with.

"Thanks!" says Right, kissing Hikari on the lips "Tokatti is going to be so happy when I tell him you said yes."

"He knows about this?"

"Nope! But I'm sure he'll be happy when I tell him."

Hikari wasn't so sure it was going to be that easy but he didn't say anything. If anyone could convince Tokatti to go along with this idea, it would be Right. Kissing Hikari on the lips one more time, Right got off of him and began to walk away. He was nearly out the door when he turned back to Hikari, who was looking around for his discarded novel.

"I'll leave telling Akira the good news to you OK?"

"Sure I- wait what?"

"Tell him to come to our apartment tonight for a night of fun!"

"Tonight!? Why so soo-"

"I'm off!"

Hikari was still stuttering as Right left the apartment, no doubt humming to himself as he ran off to see his friend. Right never wasted any time did he…

* * *

Tokatti was the kind of guy who loved to follow a schedule. While most people loved to shake things up every once in a while for some variety, Tokatti rarely did anything differently unless it was absolutely necessary. For somebody like Right, who's been his friend ever since they were toddlers, tracking him down wasn't a difficult task at all.

"Tokatti!" shouted Right when he saw the boy reading in the library.

The glasses wearing boy put his finger to his mouth, reminding Right that he was inside a library. Right bowed, silently apologizing to nobody in particular, before speaking to Tokatti.

"Heyyyy Tokatti…"

Tokatti nods at Right with a smile before going back to the book he was reading.

"Remember how you've been trying to go to the… next level with Akira but you haven't had the courage?"

Tokatti doesn't look away from his book, but Right can see him beginning to blush a bright shade of red.

"Y-yes…"

"Well I've got just the idea to help you out."

Tokatti gulped as Right began to speak into his ear. With each word that came out of Right's mouth, Tokatti became an even brighter shade of red. When Right finished speak, Tokatti could have passed for a tomato.

"W-W-W-W-"

"Pretty good idea right?" questioned Right, putting his arm around Tokatti "You're always nervous when it comes to things like this, so I figured that doing it for the first time with your friends would help easy you into it."

"B-B-B-B-"

"You're wondering what Akira is going to say right?" questioned Right "Don't worry, Hikari's got him handled."

"N-N-N-N-"

Right pouted before planting his hands on Tokatti's shoulders "Tokatti! Let me help you!"

Tokatti stopped stuttering and stared into Right's eyes. Right was staring at him with a fire in his eyes. The same one he always gets whenever he finds something he's passionate about.

"I know you're scared, but I also know that you want to be closer to Akira! I know that you're always scared to meet new people but remember when you didn't know Mio? Kagura? Hikari? You were scared to meet them, but when you finally did, you became really close to them.

"While the relationship is different, getting close to Akira is pretty similar to getting close to everyone else. Sometimes you need a friend to help you in your hour of need. Can you're friends please help you?"

Tokatti though about what Right said for a moment. He was kinda naïve when it came to romantic relationships, so he wasn't sure if what Right said was accurate or not. Even so, Right's words made him not only happy but just a little less nervous. Tokatti smiled at Right and nodded.

"Thank you! Now let's get going!"

"Going? We're going to do… this tonight?"

"Of course. If I gave you too much time to think about it, you would just get scared and run off."

"Point taken…"

Right smiled before taking his friend's hand "Besides, we need to pick out something cute for you to wear."

"Won't we just be taking our clothes off?"

"Touché…Then I guess we'll just find some cute underwear for you to wear when you get stripped down."

Tokatti's mouth was wide open in shook as Right dragged him out of the library to the nearest clothing story.

* * *

"So in order to help me and Tokatti go to the next step in our relationship, you want us to have a foursome with you and Right?"

Hikari smiled weakly, barely able to look Akira in the eye. When Hikari told Akira Right's plan, he wrote it down on a piece of paper instead of saying it to him. Since Right always whispered it into his ear and he couldn't bare to say it out loud, the first time Hikari heard Right's plan out loud was out of Akira's mouth.

"Y-yes."

Any and all noise seemed to slowly drain from the room as Akira stared at the not, his borderline emotionless eyes threatening to burn a hole through the small piece of paper. While Hikari wasn't afraid of Akira, the man certainly never did anything to warrant such a thing, he couldn't help but feel… small compared to him.

Akira is a tall, muscular man, Tokatti might have said something about him being a construction worker, who always had a stoic, emotionless look on his face. While he was actually a pretty nice guy once you got to know him, if what Tokatti told him is to be believed anyway, Hikari couldn't help but feel intimidated by such a big guy.

"…Right came up with this plan didn't he?"

Hikari felt as if he had been yanked by a chain when Akira's question pulled him out of his thoughts. Forcing himself to look into Akira's eyes, Hikari was worried that he would see eyes full of anger. He was pleased to instead see a look of intrigue in his eyes. His eyes were also confused though, as if he didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Yep."

"I see… Do you really think that this will help me and Tokatti?"

"I'm not sure honestly" says Hikari "But I do know that, while Tokatti has always had trouble getting close to others, getting to know somebody along with his friends helps him to overcome his shyness. Since Right and I have experience in this sort of thing, Right figured that we could help give him one more big push to help him with one of the most important relationships to him."

Akira repeated the last of Hikari's words "one of the most important relationships to him… How do you feel have sex with us?"

"Its pretty weird I suppose, but doing it with Tokatti-"

"I was actually wondering how you felt about having sex with me?"

"…Eh?"

"Since Right was the person who suggested the idea, I doubt he would mind. But honestly you don't seem to like me very much."

"What makes you think that?" questioned Hikari.

"Several reasons actually. You always look stiff when I'm in the room, you rarely talk to me unless you have to, and you almost never look me in the eye."

Hikari opened his mouth to answer Akira's question but nothing came out. Trying to find an answer to his question difficult because, honestly, Hikari wasn't very sure himself of how he felt about Akira. He wasn't a bad guy, according to Tokatti, but Hikari wasn't really sure what to make of him.

He wasn't worried that Tokatti was in love with this guy but he hadn't really though much of their relationship. It was kinda difficult, since Akira was still looking at him, but Hikari finally found his answer.

"Honestly…I don't think I like you very much. But that doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you more. Since you're such an important person in Tokatti's life, I think I owe it to him, as his friend, to at least make an effort to get to know you. Having sex with you isn't something I would have choose, but if it means helping Tokatti and getting to know you…why not?"

Hikari couldn't tell what Akira was thinking from look at his face, but he seemed satisfied by the answer.

"Alright, I'll do it" says Akira, looking out the window.

"Really? Great!...I guess. Just come to me and Right's house tonight OK?"

"Alright. Is there a dress code or something?"

"No… outside of wearing sexy briefs I guess."

Akira nods before getting up to head home. Tonight was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

"Right, Hikari, Tokatti, and Akira were all currently sitting on the floor of Right and Hikari's bedroom on top of a soft, white carpet. It was probably made for a child's bedroom, judging by the its train motif, but it was so soft that nobody really cared. Besides, given how many people they have, doing it on a big, soft carpet is much easier than doing it on a bed.

"I thought you said that the wasn't a dress code Hikari?" questioned Akira, looking at the red Gakuran that Right was currently wearing.

Hikari was far too busy drooling to answer Akira's question, though the lazy, absentminded "huh" he utter meant that he actually did hear the question, so Right was the one who answered the question.

"Hikari has a uniform fetish" says Right, tapping Hikari's nose playfully "I'm wearing this because school uniforms are his favorite."

"I see…" says Akira before turning to a Tokatti, who silently gripped Akira's hand.

"Do you have any fetish's Tokatti?"

"F-fetish's? M-me?" questioned Tokatti as he began to blush "Ummm… Do you have any?"

"I'm not sure…But you look really cute in your glasses."

Tokatti smiles a really shy smile before adjusting his glasses "R-really? Thanks."

Right smiles before wrapping his arm around Hikari's shoulder "I've never had a foursome before…so I guess we should start with kissing and go from there right?"

Hikari gentle pushed Right to the ground before beginning to straddle him. Smiling at Right, Hikari began to kiss the boy as his hand began to slowly roar around his body. Hikari started by touching Right's face before slowly moving down to his chest, running his hands over Right's breasts.

Right let out a loud moan as Hikari moved his hands from his chest to his stomach and began to caress it. Right looked over at Akira and Tokatti and saw that they weren't doing anything. They were simply watching Right and Hikari with embarrassed looks on their faces.

"You guys are pretty nervous huh? Don't worry, that's why I suggested this remember?"

Getting up from between Hikari's legs, ignoring his sad moan, Right walked over to Tokatti and Akira and sat in front of them.

"Its kinda hard to tell you guys where to start to be honest. But the most important thing about having sex, with somebody you love anyway, is to let them know how much you love them through physical contact.

"Through physical contact?"

"Yep! Hikari! Sit in front of Akira Ok!"

Hikari nodded before walking over the three of them.

"When you love somebody so much that you want to have sex with them, you have to be willing to let that person have piece of you."

"A piece of me?" questioned Tokatti.

Right nods "By having sex, your saying that you want to become a part of that person in a way that words alone won't be enough to achieve. By having sex with somebody, I think that you're making a decision to become a part of somebody for the rest of your lives."

"A part of somebody for the rest of my life…" Tokatti repeated to himself.

"I didn't scare you did I?" questioned Right

"Not any more so then I already am" says Tokatti "I must say though, I didn't expect to hear something like that come from you though."

"I guess even I can put deep thought into something every once in a while" says Right "I suppose I could have just told that to help you out… but I thought showing you guys would be a lot more fun."

Akira, who had been silently watching Right and Tokatti, looked over at the also silent Hikari "Do you feel the same way about sex as Right does?"

Hikari nods "Maybe its kinda weird, but I kinda like the thought of always being a part of Right and me a part of him. He's the most important person in the world to me after all."

Akira nods as Tokatti begins to slide closer to him, Right sliding over to Hikari.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" say Right, wrapping his arms around Hikari's shoulders. Hikari smiles before reaching down to undo Right's pants. As Right and Hikari began to strip each other, Tokatti and Akira began to talk.

"What do you think about what Right said?" questioned Tokatti.

"Honestly? I like it."

"Really?"

"Ya. What about you?"

"It…scares me."

"Why does it scare you?" questioned Akira, taking Tokatti's hand "Don't worry, you can tell me anything."

"I guess it scares me because…I don't know what's going to happen in the future. I want somebody to love me like that, I want to love somebody like that. But what about the future? What if we grow apart? What if we say we love each other, promise to always be together, but we end up growing apart in the future?"

Tears began to fall down Tokatti's face as Akira pulled him into a hug. Wrapping his arms around the bigger man, Tokatti made no effort to hold back a single tear.

"It's normal to be scared of the future" says Akira "But you shouldn't let something like that keep you from being with somebody you love."

"But what about-"

"No buts. I don't have a single doubt in my mind that we will always be together and I'm willing to do anything to not only prove that to you, but to cut away any fears you may have about our future together."

"Akira…"

"Don't worry Tokatti. As long as we always together, nothing well be able to tear us apart. I'll make sure of that."

Tokatti looked into Akira's eyes and smiled at him, please that Akira returned the smile. Planting his hands on Akira's waist, Tokatti kissed Akira on the lips. Akira and Tokatti looked over to see Right and Hikari in the middle of a private moment. Despite this, they didn't seem to care that two other people were in the room.

"Did you know that you know that you look really cute?" Hikari as three of his fingers entered Right. Save for the Gakuran jacket Right was wearing, which was open to reveal he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, both Right and Hikari were completely naked.

"So I've been told" says Right, moaning occasionally "It's always nice to hear again though."

"Is it? Then I'll remember to tell you again every day" says Hikari, removing his finger from inside Right.

"You already tell me every day."

Hikari chuckles and he begins to line his member with Right's ass "I do, don't I"

Tokatti and Akira look back to each other.

"You want to keep going?" questioned Akira "I'll understand if you not up to it."

"No, I want to keep going" says Tokatti "I think your right. I'm tired of not going all the way with you because I'm scared. I don't want us to just be together, I want us to be a part of each other."

Akira smiles as he begins to take off Tokatti's shirt "I do to."

After letting Tokatti take his shirt, Akira begins to kiss down the boy's chest toward his pants. Undoing his belt, Akira wastes no time in pulling down Tokatti's pants, and underwear, and grasping his member. Tokatti let out a moan as Akira began to gently stroke him, occasionally licking the head. He always stopped just before Tokatti reached his climax.

"How far do you want me to go?" the bigger man questioned, his finger dancing around the edge of Tokatti's hole.

"All the way" say Tokatti.

Akira nods before inserting his finger into Tokatti, who was squirming with pleasure. After letting Tokatti get used to one, Akira inserted a second one, and then a third one. After making sure the smaller man was ready, Akira aimed his penis at Tokatti's hole.

"Ready?" questioned Akira.

Tokatti nod before Akira entered him. It was a strange feeling, having somebody inside of him. But it was feeling that he enjoyed, because it meant that he was getting closer to the man that he loved. Akira's hands were planted firmly on Tokatti's waist as he began to push in and out of him. After the attention Akira gave to his member though, it didn't take long for Tokatti to cum. After push a couple more time, Tokatti climaxed inside Tokatti.

"How are you feeling?" questioned Akira.

"Good" says Tokatti" not to mention really happy."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

Tokatti wasn't sure what the future would hold for him and Akira but he wasn't all that worried any more. He knew now that he and Akira would always be together, so there was nothing to be scared off.

 **Author's Note: This was a pretty fun story to write. The idea for this story just kinda popped into my head one day and I thought "The is actually pretty good." I got to work writing almost immediately and this is the end result. This was a surprisingly personal story since I took a bit of myself in writing all 4 characters and I think it turned out pretty good as a result, though I question how good the sex scene was. Make sure to leave a review if you enjoyed this story, it really helps. Catch ya later.**


End file.
